The Passenger
by iamvamp
Summary: Rose and Nessie Bella and Edward's 4yr old daughter make their way home from a shopping trip by bus. Nessie manages to grab Emmett's attention and the three of them have a little fun on the way home.


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I didn't create any of the twilight ****characters; all credit goes to the amazingly talented ****Stephenie Meyer!!**

**A/N: ****Hello!! I got the idea of this story as I was on my way into town, ready to go shopping. I kinda spaced out for a little while as my eyes looked out at the sea as the bus followed the beautiful West Wales coast and the idea formed. Gotta love public transport! **

**The Passenger. **

"Aunty Rosie, I'm tired."

"I know baby girl. You can sleep all the way home 'kay?"

My right hand throbbed as the countless number of shopping bags dug into my wrist and fingers, effectively cutting off the blood supply to my fingertips. The sight of the bus parked up ahead in the bus stop washed relief over me as I knew comfort was on the horizon. My thoughts revolved around the relief I'd feel once I'd be off of my 4inch high heeled clad feet

"Is that ours Aunty Rosie?" Nessie asked as she tugged at my left hand which grasped hers tightly while she pointed with her free hand toward the bus with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah angel, it's ours." I answered her, seeing relief washing over her cute face.

"Can I pick where we sit? Can I?" Nessie asked as she hopped from one foot to the other, instantly forgetting her fatigue.

"Course you can sweetie. But remember no fat people or angry looking teenagers okay?" I said quietly as I adjusted the bags in my hand. I bit my lip as a string of curses were at the tip of my tongue, ready to spill over by the sting of the bags cutting into my now white, drained hand. _Bella. Bella. Bella._ I chanted in my mind as I pushed away the rude words, knowing if she ever found out that I'd cursed around her baby girl, I'd loose my privilege of being able to take her daughter shopping again.

With a helpful little push up, Nessie climbed onto the first step of the bus. She used both of her arms to pull herself up the other three before it levelled out. I winced a little as I heard her mutter (to what she thought was to herself) the words 'no fat, no angry'. Every few steps along the way to our seats she'd turn around to check I was still following her and smiled a crooked, heart thumping smile up at me, reminding me how alike she was to her mother and father.

"This one?" Nessie asked, her chocolaty brown eyes on mine as she pointed to the pair of seats to the right of us.

I looked over and saw a little old lady with cobweb like hair and dark eyes which gleamed a little unstably back at me. Smiling a little nervously I looked back at Nessie and shook my head before urging her to walk on, paranoid the little old lady would put a curse on us or something.

"This one?" She asked after a few more paces and pointed to her left.

Looking over I noticed that a slumbering man was sat with his dark curly haired head falling to the side and rested against the window beside him. Glancing toward the back of the bus which was only a few steps away I saw a group of teenagers huddled together and decided this was our best option for our four hour trip home.

"Good choice." I praised her as I stored our bags away in the compartment above of our seats before sliding in to sit next to the window. I peeked over to watch Nessie climbing onto the seat, triumph on her face as she succeeded and crawled over to sit on my lap.

"Do you wana sleep Pumpkin?" I whispered as the bus pulled away from the curb and started us on our way home.

Nessie shook her head and turned in my lap so that she could play with my hair, "Maybe later." She said, sounding a little distracted as she began to plait my hair as well as she could. Alice had been teaching her over the last week how to do it, resulting in Bella, myself and Nessie having platted hair each day. Alice's hair was too damn short to do anything with it; crafty little Pixie.

About a mile into our journey the stranger who was sat a seat in front of us began to stir. I could hear his deep voice mumbling and a long yawn followed by a satisfied sigh. Nessie must have heard him too as she turned around on my lap to stare at the back of his chair. "Aunty Rosie, he's awake." Nessie spoke in a whisper with her hands cupped around her mouth, making it seem like it were a secret.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes but I went along with her little act, "Really? You think so?" I whispered back with a surprised voice and wide eyed in fake awe.

The stranger in front yawned once more and stretched his arms over his head. Nessie's mouth dropped open before she whispered "See!!!" excitedly.

"Well I think you're right Pumpkin." I laughed quietly as I spun strands of her chestnut tinted brown hair around my finger.

A gleam came into her little mischievous eyes and I knew she was planning something.

"What ever you're going to do madam, don't even think about it." I warned her, watching her eyes transform into the perfect puppy dog imitation that Alice had taught her as well as the pout. I couldn't help but groan internally at the sight of her.

"I wasn't gona do anyfing Aunty Rosie." Nessie pouted, her expression bulldozing any warnings I was thinking up.

I decided to believe her for the moment, knowing she was biding her time for when I'd be distracted or asleep before she did anything. She sat quietly in my lap, facing forward and played with the tips of her own hair while I leant over to the seat next to us and searched through my purse for some candy for us to share.

While my attention was diverted, the little devil on my lap stood and peered over the top of the seat before us. She burst out in giggles before sitting back down on my lap and hiding her face into the crook of my neck, shaking with mirth all the while.

"Nessie what did you do?" I asked, keeping my tone stern as I pulled her back from me.

"Nuffin'." She answered with that gleam back in her eyes again before she glanced toward the stranger once more, a few more giggles erupting from her lips.

I shook my head, astounded at how much she could be like Alice when it came to being mischievous but so like her mother when it came to lying. Her blush gave her away just as it did with Bella.

I pulled the packet of skittles out of my bag and groaned out loud as Nessie stood once more and looked over the top of the seat and reached her hand over before dropping back onto my lap again and hiding into my neck. I'd managed to see what she was doing this time, I watched wide eyed as she pulled the stranger's hair.

"Nessie! You say sorry to him! Right now!" I whispered in an angry voice, shocked at her actions. She usually was so well behaved and mostly shy around strangers.

She pulled away from my neck, looking down sheepishly. Her guilty face looked up at mine before she sighed and stood once more and leant over the top of the seat before her. She reached one hand over to tap the man's shoulder and waited for him to respond.

I heard her gasp before she turned around to look at me. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth which I knew meant she was worried while her eyes were wide with shock. I rubbed her back hoping to sooth her somewhat and looked over the top of the seat at the stranger, wondering if there was something shocking about his appearance.

I felt my own eyes widen in shock. He was breath taking. He had dark, curly hair atop his head which I craved to pass my fingers through, to feel the strands spring under my touch. His summer sky blue eyes sparkled before he closed one in a wink and smiled which drew my eyes to his mouth. His lips were delectable and the dimples in his cheeks made me shudder. His expression instantly transformed to an over dramatic pained expression and I smiled.

"Nessie." I urged her once more, now knowing that the stranger before us was playing a game, thankfully.

"Umm… I'm… uhhh… sowi mister for pulling your hair. I didn't mean to makes you cry." She mumbled; her face rose red with a blush and her bottom lip under attack by her teeth.

The stranger didn't say a word; he kept his eyes down and rubbed his head, pretending that he was trying to ease the pain. I peeked over at Nessie and saw her eyes squinting and her brows furrowed as she was deep in thought. Her expression cleared and a small smile settled on her lips as she kissed the palm of her hand and reached over the seat and placed her hand on his head.

A little snort of amusement came form the man in front of us before I could see his amused reaction transform to wonder before he looked up at Nessie, "What was that?" he asked, dropping his hand from his head.

Nessie's blush burned in her cheeks once more as she looked bashfully down and spoke to her hands. "A kiss. When I falls, my mommy kisses it better." She explained, wringing her hands.

The stranger gasped which instantly drew Nessie's eyes back to him and he whispered as he rubbed his head. "It worked! It doesn't hurt anymore!" His words gained a smile from Nessie as well as my self and a chuckle as he added "Are you a nurse?" in a serious tone, looking at us with speculation.

Once Nessie's giggles calmed the stranger introduced himself, "I'm Emmett. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." He smiled charmingly at us while he looked at us bother expectantly, waiting for our introduction.

"I'm Ren-es-may," Nessie spoke each part slowly, still unable to say her first name in one go, "But you can call me Nessie. Everybody does." She smiled as she held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it, copying the way Edward shook hands with the people he greeted.

Once Emmett had shaken her hand I introduced myself, "I'm Rosalie," I smiled, holding out my hand for him to shake also. My breath deserted me and my heart went wild as Emmett leant closer and turned my hand in his, kissing the back. "Rose." I sighed simply as he let go and shone a dazzling smile at us.

"I'm five!" Nessie called out as she sat down on my lap and looked up at Emmett who was now kneeling on his seat and facing us both.

I shot Nessie a look and she quickly corrected herself, "'Kay I'm four, but I'm five in…" she paused, her nose scrunching up as she thought and counted with her fingers "nine days!" she said, looking at me quickly to take note of my nod, knowing she'd counted right before she smiled back at Emmett.

"No way! So you in kindergarten?" Emmett asked with his eyes locked on her. He smiled, gasped and chuckled at all the correct places as Nessie spoke of her days in school. Of how she'd scraped her hands, made friends and came first out of 11 other kids in the best drawing of a dinosaur yesterday.

We were already and hour into our journey home when Nessie yawned and finished her story of her kindergarten antics. I knew I had to keep her awake for a little longer, a stop at a fuel station was coming up in fifteen minutes or so and I didn't want her sleeping through it. We'd stop for 45 minutes so that we could all have some food in the café and use the bathroom.

"Who wants some skittles?" I asked as I picked up the pack once more and pulled it open. Nessie's hand shot up like a bullet and I watched her giggle as Emmett copied her, raising his hand up too.

Nessie took over the job of handing out the skittles and became a little hyper from excitement as she threw skittles into Emmett's mouth. I rubbed her back all the while, knowing that it would keep her from jumping around because she enjoyed the soothing rhythm of my hard circling her back so much.

Thankfully we arrived at the café just as the last of the skittles ended up in Emmett's mouth, thanks to Nessie and her surprisingly good aim. _Must have inherited that one from Edward… Bella was always lousy at basketball… volleyball… badminton…_

I wondered as the bus parked if Emmett would head off to eat on his own or if he'd join us. Having his company up until now had been amazing. Nessie was in her element due to his playful nature while I was in heaven due to his unearthly looks.

The occupants of the bus began shifting around, grabbing their valuables and shuffling down the isle and off the bus, making a bee line toward the café's front doors. I licked my lips at thoughts of a hot drink passing my lips and the taste of something sweet filling my mouth. The thought of food and drink spurred me into action; I picked Nessie's coat up and spun her around on my lap and helped her into it, tickling her ribs as I zipped it up, revelling in the sound of her angelic giggles.

"Hey there little lady." Emmett spoke with a southern accent which instantly reminded me of Alice's husband Jasper as he stood with his hand outstretched, waiting for Nessie to grasp it. She giggled again, at his words but gleefully clasped his hand with both of hers and let him help her off the seat and down next to him. I coulnt help but smile as I looked over and saw Nessie looking adoringly up at him- still grasping his hand with both of her tiny ones.

I shifted over to the next seat, feeling awkward as I did so. Hopping from one seat to another didn't look very attractive and I wished Emmett had moved along down the isle instead of standing there and looking at me. I knew his eyes were on me… I could feel them.

His Nessie free hand shot out in front of me just as I was about to stand up. The corners of my mouth lifted up in a small smile at his gentlemanly gesture and I took his hand. The warmth of his skin enveloped my hand and passed through me, reminding me of lazy Sunday afternoons huddled up in a blanket on the sofa, watching endless amounts of DVDs with a packet of marshmallows.

Emmett pulled me up; I wasn't sure he knew how strong he was as I lost my balance and stumbled into him. His strong arm wrapped around my waist and secured me to him as my mind finally processed that I was still stood upright, but moulded into Emmett's steel frame. I could feel the blush on my face even though I didn't know why; _I'm Rosalie, I'm never shy!_ My mind told me but my body didn't listen. I moved me eyes from the floor to his face, a 'thank you' ready on my lips but vanished as soon as my eyes locked on his.

His eyes held a smile which I new I'd see on his lips if I managed to tear them away and look, but I was too fixated with his baby blue eyes. They held humour and mischief but I could see something deeper, darker swirling around within them and knew I had to snap out of my little daze before I did anything inappropriate around little innocent Nessie. _Bella would have a noose around my neck within a second if she found out!_ I thought as I tore my eyes away and smiled down at Nessie.

"Daddy does that all the time when mommy falls. Daddy saves her from the stoopid floor, that's what mommy says." Nessie spoke, her eyes shooting from my face to Emmett's before stilling on her hands as she added "Then he kisses mommy." She said and locked her eyes on Emmett, looking expectantly at him.

I cringed internally. Alice must have rubbed off on the little sprite at my feet. Alice was always dropping hints when she kept trying to match me up with losers, now Nessie had joined the gang and was targeting me too. I bit my lip as I thought of her words, usually she huffed and puffed when Alice tried to hook me up, but now she was encouraging it?

Emmett pulled me tighter to his body and looked down at Nessie with a grin plastered on his face, "Think I should give your Aunty Rosie a kiss? She did almost fall and I did save her from the stupid floor…" he let his words trail off as he looked back at me, a gleam of humour in his eyes as he waited for Nessie to speak up.

I played with the curls at the nape of his neck while I waited for Nessie to give me the go ahead to kiss the face off him. I could feel his heart hammering just as wildly as mine beneath the hand I had rested on his chest and felt a slight jolt of triumph at knowing that I must be affecting him as much as he affected me. My breath began to get laboured the longer I stared into his eyes and almost jumped him when I watched his eyes shoot down to my lips and back.

"I guess so…" Nessie's words reached my ears and I almost jumped for joy. I knew that I'd step away from him if Nessie had said 'no', no matter how hard it would have been. She mattered to me just as much as Bella and Alice did, even though I had known them for about twenty two years longer than Nessie. I expected Emmett to grab and kiss me fiercely from the look in his eyes and the way one of his hands, the one that Nessie couldn't see, was kneading and rubbing my lower back and my behind sensuously.

My eyes closed the second his lips touched mine and I gasped as I felt his lips press against mine tenderly. He kept up the kneading and rubbing with his hand but moved his other hand to my neck, resting it on the side and caressed the length of my jaw with his thumb, over and over. His lips vanished from mine for a few seconds before they descended again, nipping at my top lip twice before he placed a chaste kiss on my now sensitive lips and pulled away, dropping his hand from my neck to my waist.

Slowly I opened my eyes, wondering if the heart stopping kiss from Emmett was actually a dream. I'd never been kissed so softly, lovingly and felt lightheaded from the sensation. My eyes fluttered open at locked onto his lustful eyes, mirroring my own emotions.

Emmett regained himself before me and spoke up "Let's get some food huh?" He said as he looked down at Nessie with a dimpled smile before he gazed back at me once more, fire in his eyes as he added slightly huskily "I'm starving."

I smiled back at him, knowing that his last words held a hidden meaning. I felt starved myself, even though I was pressed up against him. I wanted more… needed more of him after the little taste I'd just gotten.

He dropped his hand from my waist and took hold of Nessie's just before he turned back to me and picked up my own hand in his. I reached my free hand out and picked up my purse form the seat next to me and looked back at him expectantly, waiting from him to lead the way. Instead he stunned me all over again; he leant in and kissed me softly on my chin and then kissed the tip of my nose before turning back to Nessie and instructing her to lead on.

He kissed my _chin _and my _nose?_ I thought as I followed both Emmett and Nessie down the isle of the bus. I reluctantly let go of his hand as he bent down and picked Nessie up so that he could carry her down the big steps of the bus and admired the view he gave me before he straightened back up and walked off. _Behave, baby on board!_ I reminded myself as he set Nessie down next to him and once more held his hand out to help me off the last step of the bus.

I felt cherished as he helped me down. His gentlemanly gestures made me feel more noticed than if I were in a room full of men and being stared at. His quick glances boosted my esteem more than anything I could think of from the top of my head; nothing compared.

He let go of my hand and stood so that Nessie was between us. I took her hand and looked over at Emmett, wondering if he had the same thought as I had. By the twinkle in his eyes I guessed he did and saw him move his hands to grasp Nessie's arm just as I did at the same time. I heard his voice whispering out the countdown and picked Nessie up into the air on 'three'.

We carried her from the bus to the café, swinging her between us and laughing all the way. Her laughter shot right through me and I couldn't think of a more beautiful sound. Emmett held the door for us as we entered the café and led the way toward the queue with Nessie still holding his hand.

"I… can't… see… the foods." I heard Nessie's strained voice complain and turned my head to see her trying to pull herself up on the lip of the railing that ran along the counter, where I had my tray rested on.

Wordlessly Emmett bent down and picked her up once more and held her with once arm against his chest. The contrast of his rippling muscled arm holding onto Nessie, a fragile little child made something stir within me. The sight held such beauty that I had to look away. _God Rose! Don't get all broody now! You've only just met the man!_ I scolded myself as I pushed the tray along, pausing every now and again to push my purse back up onto my shoulder.

A deep sigh sounded beside me and I looked over, hoping that Emmett wasn't tired of us yet. I felt my brows knit as I glanced at his outstretched hand and wondered what he wanted. Money for looking after Nessie for me? A high five? A hand shake?

"Pass you're purse here Rose, I'll carry it for you." He said in an amused voice, no doubt knowing how annoyed I was getting with it slipping down off my shoulder each time I went to move the tray along.

I sighed in relief and passed my purse to him and tried my best to stifle my laughter as I watched him sling the strap over his shoulder and hold it against his side and pretend to inspect it. He shot a wink at me which had my heart going at double speed before he turned to Nessie and asked her in a serious tone, "What do you think Ness? Clashes a little with my shirt don't it..." Which had Nessie giggling once more and gasping for breath.

She finally calmed down and took charge of looking after my purse as we walked along the counter, picking out food for us all. Nessie chose to have a hot chocolate (a treat which I threatened her with no more shopping trips if she told Bella about it) and a cheese sandwich on brown bread. Emmett picked out a burger with fries and a coke, I heard him whisper to Nessie that she could share his fries with him. I opted for a black coffee and macaroni cheese with a salad (which Emmett called rabbit food and had Nessie in another fit of giggles).

I paused at the checkout, "Pumpkin, pass me my purse." I asked as I turned toward her with my hand outstretched. I looked up and found that neither she nor Emmett were beside me and instantly panicked. Where was my baby girl? I turned around in a shot and sighed as I saw that Emmett had sneaked around behind me and was sneakily paying for our food. I shot him a death glare as he turned with a triumphant smile back at me which only made his smile bigger.

"Emmett, let me pay you-"

"Humour me Rose." He cut me off before I could finish my sentence and turned to find a table for us three. Silently I picked up the tray and followed him and Nessie, feeling the shiver's wake still in my spine from when he'd spoken my name moments before.

"Thank you Emmett." I said as I sat down opposite him, noting that Nessie was still cuddled up to him. She kept her right hand around his neck and played with the necklace which hung from it with her other hand; it was a simple black piece of string with different coloured wood adorning it.

"Fank you Emmie." Nessie spoke slightly distractedly from her spot on his lap as she spun the little pieces of wood. She'd learnt her good manners from both her mother and father.

"Nessie, why don't you sit on your seat so that you can let Emmett eat honey?" I asked her as I began to take things off the tray one by one.

She didn't like the sound of that, I looked at her and saw her mouth pull down into a pout and her head hanging. If I hadn't known that she'd had Alice's training, I'd have thought she was close to tears. "Nessie, c'mon move now." I added, knowing her little game.

The tears that shone in her eyes surprised me. This was new. Confused I whispered her name once more. "Nessie. What is it?" I asked her, wondering what had upset her.

She rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her hand which I knew meant she was getting sleepy, "I don't wana move." She said, her voice on the brink of turning into a cry. My little trooper had been up all day and had endured a long day of shopping with out her usual nap. I knew that keeping her awake until now was pushing it, but having had seen her playing with Emmett for the last hour or so had pushed it out of my mind.

"Well honey Emmett needs to eat so why don't you come here?" I asked as I shot a look of apology to Emmett.

Nessie rubbed her eyes again and I noticed a tear sliding out of her eye and running down her cheek. Emmett's hand wiped it away and I listened to his soft voice speak, "It's alright Rose, I can still eat fine. You wana stay here princess?" Emmett asked Nessie as he moved his hand to rub her back.

"Yes please Emmie." Nessie mumbled against his chest as she dropped her hands and moved to turn on his lap to face the table.

Her cheeks were pink from her crying but a wobbly smile was on her lips as she looked bashfully at me and Emmett. "Here we go Pumpkin." I said as I opened the packaging of her sandwich and placed them on a plate for her. She reached out and picked one up, and looked over at Emmett who picked up a fry and popped in into his mouth and ate.

"Aunty Rosie." I looked up to the sound of Nessie's whisper and saw that she was biting her bottom lip. "Aunty Rosie…" she paused to make sure she'd got my attention before continuing "I gotta go to the bathroom…" she let her words trail off as she began fiddling with the crust of the sandwich which she'd left.

"Come on then." I sighed as I got up off my chair and rounded the table to stand next to Emmett and Nessie. I watched as she turned around in Emmett's lap and clung to him as he stood up, the small smile on her lips turning into a wide grin as Emmett dropped a soft kiss to the top of her head before placing her on the ground.

"I'll meet you outside ladies." Emmett spoke before we headed in opposite directions.

"You done Pumpkin?" I called out as I ran my hands through my hair, wincing where I caught my fingers in the sections where Nessie had been busy platting earlier on the bus.

"Yeah! Im'a comin'! Her voice reached me and I turned around, ready to be beckoned to her.

The door to her stall opened and I saw her small pale hand emerge, waving me to her just as I'd anticipated. She and buttons weren't at best of terms these days and so I had to go and button up her cute little jeans which had pink stitching. "Fank you Aunty Rosie." She smiled up at me before reaching her hands up at me, waiting for me to pick her up and place her on the counter top next to the sinks.

As I washed Nessie's hands, I noted that she was quiet and knew she was either tired or was plotting something in her little mind. She'd spent too much time with Alice and had mastered the art of silently plotting out sentences before speaking them to try and gain information.

"I like Emmie." She finally spoke in a sweet soft voice as I pulled a few sheets of the paper towels out of the holder and turned back to her. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… I counted in my mind, once I hit 0 she spoke once more, predictable as ever. "Do you like Emmie?" She asked in the best off hand voice she could manage, her excited eyes betraying her. I shrugged in response as I began drying her little hands, wondering what she was trying to get at.

"Aunty Rosie, why don't you have a boyfriend like Aunty Ali?" she asked with inquisitive eyes as I finished drying her hands. I trained my eyes on the little girl before me and saw her as Cupid. _Stupid Alice!_ I thought, knowing that Alice's many lectures of me needing to find a man had now seeped into Nessie.

I sighed at the knowledge that she wouldn't let this drop until she got an answer; she was just as stubborn as her parents. "I haven't met anyone I like Pumpkin." I answered, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her curiosity.

"Why can't Emmie be your boyfriend?" She asked, her voice sounding so sad. I looked back at her and saw her usual alive, happy face was crest fallen. _What's her game?_ I thought as I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Pumpkin," I paused until she looked up at me, sad eyed and pouty lipped "I've only known Emmett for and hour or two-"

"So?" Nessie cut me off, her voice having a hint of defiance in it. "Aunty Ali saw Unc-y Jazz in her shop and she said to me she was gonna marry him cause he made her heart beat really _really_ fast! She only sawd him for _five_ seconds!" I couldn't help but smile at her as she gripped my hands in hers. How strange would it be if someone was listening to us? A four year old telling a twenty four year old to date the guy she's only known for a few hours.

I knew there was no winning against the Cupid in training before my eyes and so hoped to distract her. "Why don't we head back to the bus? Emmett must have thought that we've been flushed down the toilet by now!" I sighed in relief as she giggled and pulled me toward the exit as soon as I'd placed her on her feet. My plan had worked; I only hopped she wouldn't bring the subject back up on the bus, while Emmett was so near.

We passed through the doors and stepped into the chilly night. I scolded myself for having forgotten to zip Nessie's coat back up before we left the café and for forgetting to put anything over my own wife beater. The cold night's air coated my bare skin and seeped into me, causing me to shiver and rub my free hand up and down my other arm.

Nessie's hand instantly vanished from my grip and the feeling of the cold was left forgotten as panic began to seep into me. My eyes darted around, frantic to find the little brunette angel who had been safe in my grip moments ago.

Relief flooded over me in one big sensation as I watched her jump into Emmett's arms and snuggle into his chest. Surprise began to replace some of my relief as I thought of how comfortable Nessie was with him. He was a total stranger to us both only hours ago and now she reacted to him just as she did with Jasper. Emmett was a likeable guy, I knew that myself from our brief time together, but Nessie's complete trust in him scarred me. It had been the same with Jasper. She'd instantly warmed to him and bought him out of his quiet and reserved shell when they played.

Taking a deep breath I walked forward toward them, smiling as Nessie waved to me and called out from where she was sat on Emmett's shoulders, "Look! I'm taller than daddy!!" Her hands played with Emmett's dark curly hair as she watched me reach them both.

I looked up at Emmett and got captured by his dimpled smile. His eyes were warm and inviting and I unconsciously took a step closer to him, hoping to see deeper into his eyes.

His eyes changed. The usual sky blue colour deepened to a stormy colour and his brows knitted. "You're cold." He stated; the words only sank in when I felt him wrap one of his boulder like arms around my shoulders and pull me to his side. His warmth instantly washed over me as if someone had wrapped a thick fur lined blanket around me and I curled into him, revelling in the feeling of his warm, muscled body against mine. One of his hands held steadily onto Nessie wile his free one rubbed up and down my bare arm, stroking me softly, caressing me.

_Pull your self together! He's just warming you up!_ I warned myself even though I knew it was pointless.

Emmett's hand paused on my arm, only to pull me closer to him. I felt squashed against him but mentally begged that he would release his hold on me. I hadn't felt so comfortable in so long and dreaded the loss of it. "Rose." Emmett's soft, deep baritone voice reached me and I nodded my head which was rested against his chest, doubting I would be able to speak in a normal tone of voice in the state I was in. "Let's get back on the bus before you freeze to death." He added, his arm loosening and his hand returning to its rhythmic motion of rubbing my bare arm.

Bracing myself I pulled away and congratulated myself for containing my displeasure of having to separate myself from him. _Suck it up!_ I lectured to myself over and over as I climbed up the steps of the bus and made my way toward our seats.

Emmett carefully placed Nessie in her seat next to mine before he sat down in is own before us. The invitation for him to come sit with us was on the tip of my tongue but I knew that speaking the words would only spur little cupid who was yawning next to me into action.

I watched quietly as the passengers began to board the bus and remembered that more people would be joining us on this stop before we continued on home. I bit my lip as I noticed that the bus looked to be at its full capacity as the last of the passengers, an elderly couple, walked down the isle, searching for seats.

"We'll have to split up Bess." I heard the old man speak to his wife, disappointment evident in his voice.

Emmett caught my attention as he stood up and stored his bag in the compartment above his seat and moved to stand in the isle next to our seat. I listened to him as he firstly offered then demanded that the couple take his seat. I almost giggled as I watched him cross his arms across his chest due to such insistence and stating that he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

The couple thanked him, the gentleman shaking his hand and the woman, Bess, reached up and pinched his dimpled cheek before sitting down next to her husband. My eyes moved to look out the window, seeing only my smiling reflection looking back at me. A movement in the reflective window caught my attention before I felt Nessie climbing onto my lap.

"Hey there Pumpkin." I smiled down at her, tickling her sides and letting loose a stream of giggles from her petal pink lips. Once she calmed down, a strong look of determination took over her features as she turned to look up at Emmett who was still stood next to our seat and patted the now empty seat next to us.

"Emmie!" Nessie finally called his name after patting the seat three times without managing to get his attention. He looked down at her, eyes smiling and thanked her with a kiss to her forehead as he sat down.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Nessie snuggled into my embrace and let me lull her into sleep by rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth. She'd had a long day and managed to stay awake longer than what her mother could have handled. I smiled at the thought of how many complaints I'd have had by now if it were Bella who had come with me today instead of her daughter. I placed a soft kiss to the top of Nessie's head, thankful it was her with me today. If it weren't for her, I didn't think I'd have ended up sat to such a fine specimen of a man. His presence made me feel safe in the middle of a dark bus surrounded by strangers and so I let my eyes fall shut and succumbed to sleep.

_I. Can't. Feel. My. Legs._ My eyes shot open as the realisation hit me. I blinked a few times, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dimness of the bus and then focused on trying to find out why I'd lost all feeling in both my legs.

_Nessie!_ The little slumbering angel was cuddled up to me, her face hidden into the crook of my neck and her arms loosely holding on to me as she sat on my lap. I hadn't moved in a while and the added weight of her being sat on me had made my legs numb. Biting my lip in preparation, I moved my hand to rest on my leg and moved it a little. Sharp stabs of pain surged through my leg and I bit back the string of profanities which were on the tip of my tongue. _Bella. Bella. Bella._ I chanted as I controlled myself and tried to regain some degree of normality.

"Rose? What is it?" Emmett's smooth, deep voice washed over me and distracted me from my painful legs. I shook my head, trying to brush off the slight problem of my legs still being asleep as I tried to move my legs once more. I groaned as the sensation of pins and needles prickled my legs and knew I couldn't pretend any longer. "Rose, damn it what wrong?" Emmett demanded in a whisper, speaking directly into my ear as to not disturb the little angel in my arms. The feeling of his breath tickling my ear sent a shiver through me and I had to recollect myself before I even thought of answering him.

I took a deep breath and turned to look at him, only to have my breath stolen away by the sight of his face only a few inches away from mine. I closed my eyes, hoping that I'd be able to speak to him this way rather than stare at him and risk the chance of drooling at him instead or attacking his lips with my own and seeming like a demented sex fiend.

"My legs are numb." I admitted before I chanced it and opened my eyes to look at him.

His expression held expectance as he looked back at me and I wondered what it was he was waiting for. Did he need me to expand on why my legs were numb?

He rolled his eyes and his dimples deepened in his cheeks as an amused smile captured his lips, "Pass her here Rose." He spoke, the amusement seeping into his voice as he held his arms out for Nessie. The sight of his joyous face had me stunned, which he probably took as hesitance because he added in a light whisper, "I don't bite you know."

A soft laugh escaped my lips as I loosened Nessie's already lack hold from around my neck and let Emmett pick her up off my lap and settle her onto his own. A hint of envy pulsed through me as I watched him wrap his arms around her and hold her securely yet carefully against his strong, defined chest. Nessie's eyes fluttered open slowly and confusion clouded them before she noticed me sitting next to her and then saw that she was safely in Emmett's arms. As the realisation hit her, a sleepy smiled appeared on her face before she turned a little in his hold and grasped one of Emmett's hands in both of hers. She rested her head against his chest as she played with his hand, running her little fingers along the creases in his hand and the scars. She yawned after a few minutes before dropping his hand and turned so she had her face buried into Emmett's neck. She secured her pale arms around his neck and planted her little fingers into his curly hair.

My legs finally regained feeling after a few muttered curses under my breath and a lot of massaging to get the blood flowing back into them. Emmett kept a hold of Nessie all the while, rubbing her back when she got a little restless and complying to her wishes when she woke up and demanded he tell her a story. He'd spoken of princesses and dragons, castles and great big stallions which had captivated Nessie's attention as well as my own. My mind kept wondering during his telling of the story to the dreaded farewell we would have to endure when we finally got back to Forks, which I knew would be in a few minutes. The thought of being separated from him now seemed impossible, but in knew inevitable.

We finally made it back, all too soon in my opinion and I glumly carried a sulking Nessie off the bus and toward my car. Emmett had offered to collect our bags and was currently following us with our loot from all the shops we'd been through during the day.

I opened the door to the passenger side and placed Nessie into her car seat, knowing my face mirrored the gloomy look she had on her face. "Can Emmie come too?" Nessie's voice asked suddenly as I closed the last securing clasp and leaned back. I sighed as I looked down at her, begging in her eyes, "Please Aunty Rosie? I'll be extra good!" She pleaded with her words and her eyes.

I kissed Nessie on the top of her head and took a deep steadying breath before I pulled back and answered her "He can't come with us honey, he has to go home now, so do we."

"All your bags are in the trunk." Emmett whispered behind me as I stood up straight. I turned to look at him, noticing that his usual mischievous, smiling eyes were dark and dull with pain and his lips were turned down in a frown. I nodded my head, unable to find my voice to answer him vocally as fought to keep my gloom hidden the best I could.

The thought of walking away from him and never seeing him again pierced my heart. _I'm Rose!_ I told myself as I took a deep breath, _I'm confident and if I want a guy, I take him!_ I reminded myself, trying to gain back my usual confident, self assured self instead of the quiet, contemplative Rose I had become in his presence.

With some degree of my confidence back I steeled myself as I pulled a pen out of the glove compartment and turned to him. My breaths were short and quick but I was determined. I walked up to him, closing the distance between us before I picked up his hand and began writing my number on the back of his hand. I had to refocus a few times while writing the digits as his thumb passed back and forth against my own hand and had me trembling by his small and gentle caress.

I dropped my hands from his as soon as I wrote my number down and took a step back. I knew that at least if I walked away from the Greek God who had by some miracle come down to earth and was now stood before me; he would have a way to find me.

Something warm covered my shoulders and I looked up instantly to see Emmett filling my vision. His hands were softly rubbing, massaging my shoulders as he kept my eyes locked with his. I felt as if I were melting as he pulled me closer to him as he dropped once of his hands to my lower back and the other to the back of my neck. His strong, gentle hand tilted my head back to look up at him as the other pulled me so that I was pressed up against him.

_Grab him!_ My mind demanded and my body finally caught up and listened by its own accord, my hands gripped the fabric of his shirt which hung over his ribs and held on tight. My eyes fell closed the instant he began lowering his head, and shot open as soon as his lips ghosted over mine. The surge that run through me was new to me, it shocked me in a way that had me frightened for my life but had me craving more. I gripped harder to Emmett's shirt and reached up on the tip of my toes so I could press my lips to him.

I felt a vibration in the tips of my fingers and heard a low, deep, raw sound which I noticed was coming deep within Emmett's chest. _He's growling? Shit that's sexy!_ I thought as I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as he was giving me. This kiss held the same tenderness as the kiss we'd shared on the bus, but with a side of desperation and need.

Breathless, we parted. My mind reeled as it tried to sort out what emotions were passing through me and trying to decode my thoughts into actual words and sentences instead of jumbled letters and sounds. This man had left me speechless and wobbly after one quick, brief kiss. _What would the sex be like?_ My mind squealed and began turning to mush at the mere thought of it.

"Rose?" Emmett's husky, breathless voice reached me distantly. I managed to nod against his chest in response. Knowing he had my attention he added, "Wow." which only made me laugh along with his chuckles.

Before I reluctantly pulled away, he leaned closer and kissed my chin and then my nose. I took a step back and saw and adorable pout on his lips and instinctively kissed his lips quickly to make his pout disappear and be replaced by a breathtaking smile.

I looked back at Nessie who had been patiently waiting for us in the car. I stifled a laugh as I saw that she had her hands over her eyes and I ruffled her hair before I walked around to the other side of the car and hopped into the driver's seat.

I looked over at Nessie and Emmett, hearing Emmett speak his farewell to her "Sweet dreams cutie-pie."

"See you soon Emmie!" Nessie called out as he straightened up and gave him a wave. He shut the door and waved as I started the car and pulled away, waving to us until we turned the corner.

"Pumpkin, were home." I whispered to Nessie as I shook her shoulder, waking her up from her little nap. The lights on the porch came on in an instant and I watched with some amusement as Bella shot out the front door and stumbled her way toward the car. She had never gained any degree of balance over the years and even Nessie was used to her mother's little trips and falls.

I stepped out of the car just as Bella opened the passenger door and watched as she pulled her little baby out and hugged her tightly. A few minutes later Edward appeared at the front door and made his way toward us, a big fluffy blanket in his hands. He wrapped the blanket around his wife and child before looking over to me and finally greeting me. Bella blushed red and apologised before belatedly greeting me too and thanking me for taking Nessie shopping.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked her as he rubbed her back, his green eyes locked on her chocolaty orbs as he listened to her explain how many shops we'd visited, where we had lunch and what exactly she ate and finally our meeting Emmett.

Bella shot me a questioning look as Nessie spoke of Emmett. All I could do was shrug my shoulders as I stood next to the happy family by my side and wait for Nessie to finish her animated story before I could explain.

Bright lights caught my attention and I looked in the direction in which they were coming from. A car was making its way toward us and I wondered who it could have been. The street that Edward and Bella lived on was fairly quiet. An elderly couple lived at the end of the road, a single forty year old lady lived at the other end and an empty holiday home was opposite.

"Guess someone bought old Jeever's place." I heard Edward murmur as he too watched the car which had now parked outside of the empty house across the street.

Nessie grew silent as she turned her head and watched along with the rest of us a figure rising out of the car and walking toward the trunk. I looked back at Nessie, wondering why she was so interested. I understood that Bella and Edward would want to know who was moving in so close to them, but Nessie's interest confused me.

He little eyes lit up and one of her arms shot out into the air as she waved it back and forth. "Hi Emmie!" she called out with a smile on her face.

My head shot back to the figure who had been busy opening the trunk and was now waving back, the sound of a familiar chuckle reaching my ears.

I looked back at Nessie who now had a smug smile on her face. _Oh God, Alice has corrupted the poor little thing!!_

**A/N: ****I know, it's been a while since I last posted anything on here… I've had a bad case of writers block! It's taken me weeks just to write this one shot (which I don't particularly think is any good, but I wanted something new to be posted so you wouldn't think I'd totally given up!)**

**So let me know what you think! (Don't be too mean please! Ha ha!)**


End file.
